


What Lovers Do

by Silco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *原作背景*類PWP(?)，不過這種事一看標題就知道了（我猜）What lovers do? They make love.





	What Lovers Do

與伊魯卡的結合是一樁罪。

卡卡西也忘記有多少人曾經這麼對他說過，只記得除了最疼愛伊魯卡的三代目以外，自己的學生也曾憤而為此與他大打出手。他可以明白那些人心中所想，將如此包容的老好人交到他手上是多麼危險，煩惱在最後他們是否會需要拼拼湊湊才能得回一個完整的老師。他所營造出的對外形象有多麼成功，使得那些茅頭全刺向他，使他無處可躲，彷彿他們在一起的責任只能歸咎於他身上，他有時甚至有點羨慕伊魯卡可以由這風暴中抽身得如此風淡雲輕。

但他其實不在意，所有閒言碎語如同森林中的風一樣，在林間跳躍時迎向他然後揮之即去，不留一點痕跡。準確地說，他從來不在意周圍對他的評價，只求他所在乎的那些對他能有多一絲絲理解，那名單並不是很長，十根手指頭數得完。

然而現在卻也做不到了，又一個難得的知心好友的離去幾乎使他氣力盡失。

阿斯瑪的葬禮不同於他父親的，萬里晴空，陽光打在黑色的喪服上絲毫沒有使那重擔減輕分毫。他在心裡與阿斯瑪對話，看著紅捧著一束百合雙膝落地的背影，望過去比往常要嬌弱。她的肩膀一突一突地，但很快又放鬆，那抖動像是錯覺。紅回過頭來的表情看上去是堅毅的，毫無哀戚之意，可是她眼底彷彿含著淚，閃閃爍爍地，卡卡西一下子感到心臟揪緊了。他是應該要習慣這個的，這短暫的、不到二十年的和平麻痺了他的神經，他早應該在三代目火影的葬禮上預見所有不可避免的死亡。就像他出生的年代，他看著死亡如同南賀之川那般淘淘不絕，無法阻攔，不僅僅帶走了他的父親，他的摯友，甚至他的恩師。死者是平靜的，是偉大的，是那一去不復返的江水。

然而生者，卡卡西想，生者卻又是另一回事。即使他們能夠接受自己內心的一部份浪淘沙般逝去，但他們不一定能找得到填補那巨大空虛的方法，結合的伴侶更甚。而他身邊的人們，其實都能看到那少了一半的巨大痛楚如何折磨被留下的人。

他只希望紅腹中的孩子能夠成為一個足夠的寄託。

 

在那莊重卻短暫的儀式過後，卡卡西回到熟悉的中忍宿舍中，不意外地看到空蕩蕩的房間。伊魯卡一定是在葬禮結束後就立刻趕回到受付處工作了吧，他們的工作量日以俱增，彷彿回到戰時，然而他卻沒有心情回到訓練中，再說，鳴人的術基本上已經完成了。

他換了一身衣服，端坐在茶几前讀他的小說，他已經很久沒有看了，回到熟悉的字裡行間中使他安下心神。他漫不經心地想著沒有到場的鹿丸，想著明後天的自我修行，然後不知不覺陷入了睡眠中。  
接著他被伊魯卡的氣味溫柔地喚醒，伴隨著烤秋刀魚及味噌湯的香氣，家的味道。他不禁開始思索自己是何時開始習慣在這裡能夠安心倒頭入睡，甚至是在自己都沒有察覺到的時候，而這念頭在伊魯卡的微笑前也只是一陣風。他坦率地接受了戀人的擁抱，拉著對方坐下來一同享用了美味的晚餐。

他們隻字未提早上的那場葬禮。

 

夜幕低垂，他們在床上交纏。

伊魯卡的面色潮紅，噴發濕潤誘人的氣息，卡卡西大氣不喘，撫過那蜜色身軀，帶領著伊魯卡的顫慄一路往下直到腹股溝，那濃厚慾望散發的地方旁。他修長的手指輕點上伊魯卡的陰莖，引出一聲低吟，他試探性地蹭了蹭那柱身，滿足於挑逗那像有自我意識的東西。伊魯卡抬起腿踩到他肩膀上，催促他，他只是繼續玩，不真的下手，伊魯卡氣不過，施了幾下力道，把卡卡西直接給踢倒了過去。

「老師，你好暴力啊。」卡卡西故作委屈道，看著坐到自己身上的伊魯卡將兩人的陰莖交疊在手中滑動，「今天在受付處受氣了嗎？」

伊魯卡搖搖頭，專注於手上的作業，立刻把卡卡西的思緒縮限到自己的小頭上。卡卡西不得不承認，伊魯卡的手技很好，他想那要歸因於那長達二十多年的單身生活。這不是一種嘲弄，自從他知道如何擠壓出卡卡西的慾望直到一點不剩以後，他們每次的做愛都像是一場無窮無盡的馬拉松，直到一方暫時硬不起來為止。

男人在性愛方面的慾壑難填，然而有誰能想到這溫良教師開了竅以後的渴求要比他還要大呢？

他們一齊輕喘著，隨著伊魯卡的手上頻率加重那呼吸。卡卡西像是在看伊魯卡自瀆，後者低著頭，睫羽連同頭髮的陰影幾乎占住了半邊臉孔，只能看見那微張的嘴與帶著疤的鼻子一晃一晃地吐出喘息，更給卡卡西一種偷窺的錯覺。

在卡卡西以為他們將抵達頂點的剎那，伊魯卡準確地扣住了根部，使得他一下回過神來。

「唔？」卡卡西嗆住，扣緊了伊魯卡的腰，他的戀人對他露出狡黠的笑容，然後彈了彈他的陰莖，「我想你應該不會因為剛剛的手淫就早洩吧，卡卡西老師。」

這，絕對是犯規。

卡卡西想著，粗魯地跩下在他身上穩如泰山的伊魯卡，讓他趴在床上，拿過床頭備好的潤滑劑，倒了一大把就伸手進入伊魯卡的後穴，一如往常地開拓，那緊緻的感覺讓他愛不釋手。他的手指進進出出，直到操出水聲。他惡意地在裡頭彎起，不意外地得到急喘作為回報。

「我可以進去了嗎，老師？」卡卡西的聲音裝得像是在課堂上舉手發問的學生，很單純，帶著故作疑惑的天真。從他這個角度可以看見伊魯卡回過頭，一個凌厲的眼刀射過來，他最討厭卡卡西把學生老師的戲碼搬上床。在卡卡西看來，那刀卻溫柔如水，潑潦一身他都不會介懷。

「像這樣？只是多幾根手指的感覺。」他一下子又插進了兩根手指，試探性地，伊魯卡一定感覺到那薄薄的皮膚被撐得要帳破的感覺，不過他控制得很小心，而且他早就已經把那穴口訓練得服服貼貼，這是他熟悉的老相好。

伊魯卡沒有回答，他的手向後伸過來，準確無誤地握起卡卡西的陰莖，儘管濕滑地抓不住，但卡卡西明白他的意思，他彎下腰，抓住伊魯卡的腰，自己向前一頂，兩人都放鬆地嘆息了一聲。

卡卡西緩緩地挺動，往前趴伏在伊魯卡身上，嗅聞著汗水與慾望的氣味。白天那剛硬的黑髮，現在披散著，露出伊魯上頭頂上的一個旋，卡卡西忍不住向那個旋拱了拱。像是一隻公狗，在交配時用鼻子拱著他的母狗，卡卡西想，為了這個想法變得興奮，他果然是一個稱職的變態，就像伊魯卡常說的一樣。

但他們何嘗不是物以類聚，他又繼續想，在伊魯卡最初選擇接受了自己的時候，他驚喜之餘卻又開始擔心。原本是為了扼殺自我感情而前去的表白，對方卻將其轉為開闢了一條兩人同行的道路，導致他曾在數個夜晚無法成眠，為了許多許多的考慮。無論是性別，職業，或是性愛的契合度，雖說那些事放到現在只能說是可笑的微不足道，但那是曾經真實存在的困擾，幾乎影響了他的任務。幸好那是他帶第七小隊的初期，D級任務出錯的機率很小，但如果伊魯卡知道的話，很可能會為此犯下謀殺罪。

伊魯卡漸漸地習慣了被充滿的感覺，就著那淺淺的進出低低地呻吟起來，他用一隻手撐著自己和卡卡西的體重，一隻手撫慰著自己。卡卡西注意到了自己的走神，為了補償，他覆上伊魯卡放在陰莖上的手，幫對方擼動起來。隨著喘氣的加重，他依樣畫葫蘆地扣住了伊魯卡的根部。

「嗚嗯…」高潮被扼住的伊魯卡發出一聲帶哭腔的呻吟，但卡卡西知道對方是演的，伊魯卡也知道他不可能在這時就給射。這低眉順目是演技，卻促使他更加興奮。令人意外的是，在他們的性愛中，伊魯卡是進步得較快的那一個，他很快地掌握了那些會讓卡卡西感覺更刺激的瞬間，譬如說一點點反抗，一點點疼痛引起的嘶聲，或是一點點乖順的哭叫。第一次的時候，卡卡西感覺自己在玷汙一個孩子，他在進入的瞬間就逼使伊魯卡掉出眼淚，而他不太確定的是，那是疼痛所引起的，或是伊魯卡無意識的慣性流淚所逼使的。因為當天是三代目下葬的日子。

他的手放回伊魯卡的臀部上，白皙的手掐住那柔軟的臀肉，像陷入一團具像化的情慾。那蜜色柔韌的慾望，搖擺著等待，身為啟蒙並是唯一一個掌握伊魯卡勃發慾望的人，卡卡西很了解接下來事態應該如何發展。

他揉捏著那手感良好的臀部，進入得有力而穩定，一下一下刺激出伊魯卡的呻吟。伊魯卡的頭埋入枕頭中，看起來像是打定主意要把自己悶死，他放棄撫慰自己，雙手落在兩旁，幾乎無法在這劇烈的進攻下繼續支持自己。他的叫聲逐漸卡在喉嚨，向上催化變成了眼淚和鼻水，沾濕一大片枕襟。他身後的快感一波一波如同潮水襲來，將他融化在床鋪做成的海洋中。他倆像是在其中漫游，或深潛，卡卡西正把他愈拉愈深。

卡卡西就著這姿勢猛攻了一陣，決定把伊魯卡轉過來望著自己的臉。

伊魯卡翻身過來，鼻子通紅，眼角含淚，他的手軟軟地提起圈過來，卡卡西送上自己的脖頸，然後把伊魯卡整個人抱到懷裡做，這次放柔了點。他把自己的唇貼在對方突起的鎖骨上，像是要解剖這部分骨架一樣沿著那線條去舔，伊魯卡哼哼地應著，親吻他的耳朵，舔化了卡卡西的耳廓。

溫存一陣後，卡卡西緊環著伊魯卡幹，把他拉起來接吻。伊魯卡是被動的那個，他們都收起牙齒，免得在律動下碰傷了，柔軟的舌頭交纏，也不管多少津液滴答，他們只是閉著眼專注於這個吻。卡卡西含住伊魯卡的舌頭，滿意地吮吸著上頭的粗糙，再滑過柔軟的舌下，刺激更多口水分泌。

他想起他們的第一次接吻也是在這裡，這張床上，月光明晃晃地照進來，比不上兩人初次唇齒相交點起來的光亮。那只是蜻蜓點水的一個吻，而他現在已經永不滿足於一個吻。

卡卡西強勢的親吻最終又把伊魯卡操進棉被裡。他放過氣喘不過一處的伊魯卡，拉過對方的腿，開始了最後的衝刺，不放過折磨伊魯卡的內部那一點，時而研磨著，時而衝撞著，伊魯卡神情狂亂，嘴裡喃喃，搭著憋不住的呻吟。

最終的釋放來得又急又快，他們一同墜落，然後癱倒在床上。

卡卡西退了出來，伸長手去拿床頭的紙巾，幫兩人清理，伊魯卡呈現一個大字躺在床上，懶得動。卡卡西幫他穿回睡褲，推推他，他才翻成側的，讓卡卡西把背對的他給抱住。

「你一直在想事情。」伊魯卡說，一句話擲中要害，卡卡西摟住他的手緊了緊。

「唔？」卡卡西想裝傻，伊魯卡才翻過來看著他，「你在想阿斯瑪大哥，對吧？」

卡卡西張口想反駁說怎麼可能呢，在做愛時想著那頭大熊，但又覺得這句話一點不錯，他今天的思緒亂七八糟的，匯集不到一個點上，或許就是因為早上那葬禮的緣故。他並不想繼續想起伊魯卡回來前他在考慮的一切。

「…一部分是。」他承認，準備挨罵，卻看到伊魯卡的神情放柔了。

「那很好。」伊魯卡說，轉為帶著一點擔心，「我想你是在想要跟著第十班出去的事情。」

「在你回來之前，是的，但剛剛我都在想你。」卡卡西爽快地說，又問，「你怎麼知道？」

「這是…一種直覺？但我同時也在綱手大人那裏看到了一點東西。」伊魯卡搔搔鼻頭的疤，笑起來。卡卡西很喜歡他這樣笑，有點害臊的，搭配著笑眼及染紅的雙頰。但他轉瞬間想到他可能永遠失去這個笑容。

「那麼你會害怕嗎？」他單刀直入地問。

「或許吧，我以為我們討論過這個很多次了。」

卡卡西坐了起來，扭開床頭燈，不意外地看到伊魯卡的臉些許脹紅，他把伊魯卡拉起來緊緊地抱住。伊魯卡是一個拔尖的等待者，他是一個被許多人留下的人，就像卡卡西自己一樣。他同自己在一起，需要忍受多少等待，或說絕望，卡卡西其實無法了解，因為他是那個肩負期望的人。

他突然意識到這確實是一樁罪，多麼殘酷，要伊魯卡一齊背負這責任，即使對方的能力沒有自己強大，無法同他一起拯救他們所愛的人們。

但在另一方面，伊魯卡卻比他更為強壯，他的身心靈都曾經破碎，卻靠著自我信念修復，雖然疤痕未曾淡去，但他一直都在以他溫暖的信念拉著他周圍的人們前進。

「你是一個我無法留下的人，你只需要知道這個。」卡卡西告訴他，但沒有試著再說更多。伊魯卡回抱他，他們上半身緊緊貼在一起，心臟共鳴似地敲響共同的節奏。卡卡西突然意識到自己有多愛這個人，但他無法說出口，言語在這一刻完全失去效力，有如被咒術定身，他只能愈摟愈緊。在這茫茫然未知的世界中，喪鐘何時會被敲響，無人能知，但他們就是彼此唯一的浮木，在那鐘聲的浪潮中倚靠對方的力量站穩腳跟。

最後伊魯卡把他帶回棉被中。

「明天會是漫長的一天，快睡吧。」

卡卡西照做了。

 

兩天後，第十班出動。

 

END

2018/6/18

**Author's Note:**

> 我本來只是想讓兩個人打一場葬禮後安慰砲的…變得好像流水帳…  
> Orz


End file.
